To Love My Enemy
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: (DL/Z) When Zelda thought loving her best friend Link was okay...well, things just happen and they split. (Don't want to spoil XD) As confused as she is, as desperate to know who else out there will treat her like how Link did in the past...who said it wouldn't be someone from the dark side? Will she love her enemy as he shows her the love he desires for her, or no? Decisions...
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

* * *

_Her eyes watched him. Moments passed of deep confusion and deep desire. This wasn't right...not at all. Link would be devastated-no. He loved someone else...Still her mind began to stir.  
_  
_He stared back. Crimson red eyes gleaming beneath the silver moonlight of the arched window in her bedroom. As if shined rubies, his hair sleek and over his handsome face in ridges like a torn black curtain.  
_  
_"Let fate decide..." his voice whispered when vanishing and reappearing behind her.  
_  
_The Princess never knew he stood near. Her hazel eyes looking around frantically as each and every shadow slipped from each corner of the room. Her heart raced, in fear and still in the desire she wished not to feel for the beast. Her gasp rang loudly as hands came to shut her mouth. Screams muffled and soon her head throbbing after a harsh impact on the backs of her skull, everything around her...her surroundings the thriving pain which pounded her head and spiked her nerves...turned to black._

* * *

**Real quick to say I already still am working on the first chapter :P Brb. It'll be updated later, still editing XD. If you liked the prologue then it's ok to review for that if you want. :P **


	2. Errands, Training

**Author's Note****: Making a new story! XD Yayyyyyy! I hope I do this well...so please do not be AS rude in reviews XD Still a bit new here lol :P. School is getting in the way of all of this so I wanted to just say HAPPY LABOR DAY! To those who do have labor day and NO school! :D Please enjoy this fanfic! Byeeee! (Too mixed with bits of Ocarina of Time! :D)**

**To Love My Enemy...: **

**Chapter One****: Errands, Training **

It was another beautiful day at Hyrule. Spring came and roses, flowers, tulips bloomed as the air soon was to be scented as lilacs. Castle Town ran busier than ever this day too. Mothers clutching their babies to their chests when watching other toddlers run about near the main fountain. As for most men they ran the wooden market stands, or too huddled up to carry heavy barrels, setting them in wagons.

Link was beside Princess Zelda the whole time. A smile spreading his lips when glancing at her again for the hundredth time.

"What's so funny to you?" she giggled when lifting her head up from looking out the arched castle window. Her bright hazel eyes gleamed with joy and her fingers laced between his squeezed his rougher hand tighter.

The Hero of Time only chuckled. Looking away his hand released hers after the couple long seconds passed, soon to loop an arm around her and bring her closer to him. There was a silence...a sweet silence that the Princess loved to enjoy. Her head tilted and rested on his chest as her eyelids slowly closed when her soft lips curved into a smile as well.

"You know I'll always love you...right?" Link asked her when ducking his head at the right moment to kiss at her cheek. His chin lied on the spot between her shoulder and neck. She could feel his warm breath which too sent slight shivers up her spine.

Zelda only nodded. Her heart pounded and raced from beneath her ribs. It's beats kept drumming hard in her ears. "Yes...I do know that." Turning her head she locked eyes with his, only to be followed by a tender kiss afterwards.

The Hero of Time lifted his hands and held her delicate head when tilting his to run his lips closer to hers. Turning fully to her he taken a step, only to press her to the marble wall to keep his love still.

Zelda could only giggle the whole time. She found Link amusing, adorable when it came to show love. Love was all that tingled inside her whenever seeing him. Just looking into those sapphire blue eyes made her melt from within. His blonde hair felt soft as she combed her fingers in the thick light locks.

A knock startled them both, quickly yanking from each other and looking to the throne room doorway stood her cousin Sheik. He had his arms crossed with an amused look in his crimson red eyes when leaning on the door letting the scarf over his nose and mouth drop over his chest to reveal a grin. His long blonde braided hair hung over his lower back, and when clearing his throat he bows. "My cousin...Impa wishes to have a word with you. Link is to come with me."

Princess Zelda flushed. Sharing a side glance with her love he too sweat dropped before walking ahead to attend with whatever Sheik wished to ask of him.

"Bye sweetheart!" He called out blowing a kiss to her.

Princess Zelda cringed as she walks out the throne room turning the corner to see him walking off with Sheik. "D-Don't call me that in front of my cousin Link!"

"Too late!" Sheik was laughing as he opened the door at the other end of the hall. Link winks to her before looking ahead and stepping through. Her cousin went in after and shuts the door behind him leaving only her to fume.

"Ugh...such a pain." she sighed rubbing her temples with her gloved hands. Someone tapped her shoulder and squeaking loudly the Princess wheeled around soon to fear whoever was standing behind her the whole time. "Who DARES to-" she stops herself from speaking. It was her protector, Impa. Leader of the Sheikiahs who stood there chuckling. Her hair was up in a messy white bun as her clothes were the typical lavender and silver boots with gauntlets.

She bows down to her. "I came to tell you Princess that you are soon to miss your training."

"Training?" Zelda risen an eyebrow. She never remembered anything which involved such in her lists. Looking to her protector who stood straight and tall she asks. "What training are you talking about Impa?"

"That you are to learn better sorcery your Majesty. Sheik can defend himself though protecting you is not all day long you know. Sometimes you are alone, and too with the Hero of Time makes it more dangerous because monsters from Ganon wish to destroy him. If you're near that event, who will protect you as he fights?"

She wondered deeply on that thought. It was true. Sometimes when her and Link headed out to the fields there would be monsters after him such as Poes, goblins on hogs, too the bone wolves which walk about at night. She hated to see those when already afraid to get caught leaving the castle at such late time. Maybe she should learn some more magic. To train and get better so once in her life she CAN protect herself. it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe she'll be good enough to defend herself from Lord Ganon himself.

Princess Zelda giggles as she nods. "Yes, Yes I would love to learn how to protect myself."

Impa nods back, then passing her she motions her to follow. "Come. Training starts immediately."

She tailed after her much taller protector and instead of the door Link and Sheik entered, they turned another corner to head down some stone spiral staircases. It was dark, but lit with warming colors of oranges and red, the torches hung on the stone brick walls lit the passageway making it easier to head down to the basements of Hyrule castle. Zelda stayed rather close to Impa. She feared the squeaks of mice and sounds of water dripping from the ceilings and hitting the shadows below in which she couldn't see.

"Training must be down here?" she asked her when arriving to the very bottom of the staircase, her light nervous toned voice echoed causing her skin to too raise goosebumps when a chilling draft bit at her arms.

Impa had out a lantern oil coated stick. Lighting it up with a match she tossed the huge stick ahead into a pile of other oil coated sticks rounded by stones and bricks to keep away the ashes. There the Princess could see the many mats, fake dummies dressed as knights, ninja stars, everything to help her to achieve in fighting. What was gross was the many mice which scurried away from the fire and into cracks that holed the walls.

"I will first teach you basics." she didn't seem to mind at all of the creatures below the castle. Stepping on the dusty mat closest to them she grins. "Well?"

Zelda scurried on the mat after her. Hating to be left alone, definitely under a creepy area like this. "I'm p-paying attention."

"Then let us begin." **~~~  
**  
*** * * * * ***

Link wiped the sweat off his forehead as he helped Sheik lift up another barrel of whiskey, loading it onto the huge wagon which was to be pulled by two oxen later.

"Agh...my back." Sheik winced as he bit his lower lip rubbing at his shoulder blade after loading the last barrel himself with two more boxes full of molasses and spices.

"I wonder what Impa wanted with Zelda..." the Hero of Time didn't mind the work at all as he tugged the two oxen eating grass aside, pulling them to near the wagon hooking them up with reins and everything.

"I bet she's just telling her to go to another conference meeting with the neighboring locations. Such as Lake Hylia with the Zoras, Geudro Valley with new leader Nabooru...too with Death Mountain and the Gorons-"

Link chuckles when strapping the last bits of leather beside the ox's side keeping it to stay connected with the wagon. "Yeah yeah, I get it...what do we have to do with this wagon again?"

Sheik yawned when passing his elf friend and hopping onto the wooden seat of the wagon taking the leather reins. "We are to take this stuff to the marketers. Anyone who wishes to buy some of our supplies for their stands are to pay the prices written on this list." he pulled out a folded note from his white scarf handing it to him. Link risen an eyebrow as he examined the neat writing.

"...the barrels are expensive."

"No duh. You should see how much the golden bugs we have in there cost. Any collecter or marketer needs to pay the same price."

"Dang! 300 Rupees for just a golden butterfly?! This is insane!"

Sheik only shrugged. "Madam says that golden bugs are VERY rare in Hyrule. I wouldn't blame her after all those poachers and crazy people out there take him and sell them for good money in the bad streets of town."

Link knew when Sheik meant by 'Madam' it was for Impa. She was like a respected idol to him only because she trained him to fight extremely well, including all the care like a mother she given to him when too caring for Zelda when both her parents passed. He wondered why was it that Impa was chosen? Shouldn't she be Queen because of HER wisdom and too looked to as a mother as well from Princess Zelda herself?

"Link you coming?!" Sheik shouts to get his friend's attention.

Link gasped in surprise, nearly dropping the folded sheet of paper as there was a breeze blowing by he glared at Sheik once mounting on his stallion Epona who stood just at the opposite side of the wagon he was standing at.

"Let's just head to the Market before it's sunset. We wouldn't want any of our supplies getting stolen."

"On it~!" Sheik sang when he snapped the reins. The two oxen heavily stomped ahead and the wagon pulled on forward. Link who too snapped the reins for Epona to do a steady walk, kept a keen eye around as they exited pass the Castle Gates which opened for them by two guards keeping watch as well.

* * *

**~I know this was short! XD Please review! This was my first chapter, which too means Dark Link is NOT to show up all of a sudden ok? XD Lol I like to keep things slow. Too check any of my other stories. I have yaois, Zelinks, too many One-shots. :P**


End file.
